Dangel
|Race1 = Human |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Ricochet Habaraki |Character2 = Sorano |Kanji2 = ソラノ |Romaji2 = Sorano |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Alias2 = Angel |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Celestial Spirit Magic Angel Magic |Image Gallery = Dangel/Image Gallery }} Dangel (ダンアン Danan) is a past fanon pair between Zentopia Legion Corps Member, Dan Straight and Crime Sorcière Mage, Sorano. About Dan and Sorano Dan Straight Dan Straight (ダン・ストレイト Dan Sutoreito) is a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps Dan is a slim, young man with crimson colored hair and magenta eyes. His canines are very sharp. Dan has small, thin lines running down from the ends of his eyes and towards his cheeks. He wears a thick armor over his body which consists of a metallic breastplate that extends down to his knees, making the lower extension appear as a long skirt, while he also wears shoulder pads and gauntlets on his arms. He also wears armor to cover his legs. Underneath it all, he wears a black sweater with dark pants, the latter being covered slightly with a dark green skirt, as well as brown shoes. He carries his two magical weapons, Ricochet and Habaraki, with him at all times. Dan is a very eager, cheerful and somewhat energetic person, often sporting a wide grin on his face. Laid-back and quite confident in his abilities, he is also quite flirtatious. When around women he deems attractive, he attempts to ask them out or otherwise flirt with them playfully. Dan has admitted that he's perfectly capable of being with any women he meets that he finds attractive, but this doesn't stop him from risking even his life for the woman that he loves, making his love a little fickle but genuine. Sorano Sorano (ソラノ Sorano), formerly known by the codename Angel (エンジェル Enjeru), is a powerful Independent Mage and a practitioner of Angel Magic, as well as a former Celestial Spirit Mage. A member of the original Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds that once sought the destructive Magic Nirvana, she was among the few remaining members who formed the Reborn Oración Seis, and later joined Crime Sorcière along with her guildmates that formed the original Oración Seis. She is also the elder sister of Yukino Agria. As stated by Yukino, Sorano was a beautiful and young girl. She wore a dress which had white frills on the skirt and on the collar; a dark, short-sleeved blouse over the top of her dress; a light bow tied around her collar that fell upon her chest; and ribbons in her hair. She had light colored hair that reached just below her shoulders; the front portion was cut at about her nose level. Sorano is a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, brown eyes and short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead. As her codename suggests, Sorano's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel: she wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar; two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone and her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Sorano wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face; a piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Sorano also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots. After being released from prison, Sorano is shown to return to her previous attire, retaining her long hair. As of X791, Sorano has become taller and her hair has grown much longer, reaching down to her back, and the tresses now reach down past her shoulders, however she still retains her blue hair ribbon, the angel wing tattoos, and the curl on the top of her hair. Her dress still has wings on the back of it, though they are smaller and jut straight out to either side, rather than hang from her back. Though more voluptuous than before, her clothing is more modest and, unlike her previous dress, Sorano's new attire is not entirely covered with feathers. Light blue fabric can be seen on either side of her waist; her feathered skirting is longer than before, reaching down to the backs of her lower legs, however, it is more open in the front, exposing her legs up to her lower thighs. The feathers taper off near her waist and continue in a single, narrow band up the middle of her torso and then split towards the top of her breasts, jutting out to either side; her shoulders are left uncovered. Instead of gloves, Sorano now wears long, wide, dark blue sleeves that are tied to her arms just below her shoulders by light blue ribbons. She has also replaced her boots and stockings with light blue, high-heeled shoes, leaving her lower legs bare. According to Yukino, Sorano was initially a kind girl and was always supporting her little sister when their parents were scolding her. Sometime between being abducted by Zeref's followers and acquiring her codename, Sorano, like the other members of the Oración Seis, became a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant person who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think of her Spirits as living beings and is often seen treating them without much dignity. She expresses disgust at Lucy Heartfilia's compassion for her spirits. Ironically, her personality is the complete opposite of what an angel is despite her longing to be one of them. That aside, Sorano also tends to behave more analytically than the average individual, preferring to have detailed information of her enemies before battling them. In X791, Sorano reveals her dislike for the world, calling it filthy and only a place full of conflict. She goes as far as saying that living as a human is a sin, for she believes all humans to be impure; including herself. As a result, she has an obsession with angels (hence her codename), viewing them as beings of perfection. Her obsession with them is so great that she dreams of nothing but herself becoming an angel, and cares little of what will happen to her own life by using her lifespan to summon her angels, for she thinks she will become one if she does that. She has also expressed extreme displeasure towards anyone who speaks negatively about her dream, as shown when Gray mocked it, causing her to fly off the handle. Collectively, she, along with her guildmates, values freedom, unwilling to let anyone or anything compromise it. Sorano speaks of herself and her remaining guildmates as "us" and when she fights, she also does it for them, implying that she has a deeper bond with them than an average Dark Guild would normally have among their members. She later joins Jellal's Guild, as with her guildmates. Sorano is also quite vain, complaining about how a cloak is unfashionable and bulky, prompting her to be chided. Her lighter side seems to encompass a competitive streak: in the search for Nirvana, she suggests a competition and a prize to be awarded to the winner. History Dan's History Dan hails from a port-like town called Cedar where the citizens depended on the local knights, who protected the town and the church. Dan comes from a family of knights and, as such, he was treated kindly and had a "happy" childhood. At some point in his younger days, Daniel found himself in a civil war, as the knights fought with each other briefly in a battle which left no one injured. Some years later, a girl whom Lucy Heartfilia strongly resembled started attending the same school as Dan and he fell in love with her. Almost every day since then, he would ask her hand in marriage but she always rejected him, upsetting him to the point where he apparently cried for three days and nights. To overcome this rejection, he embarked on a journey away from home. During his travels, he encountered many beautiful women, all of whom rejected him, and eventually became a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia Church. Sorano's History Sorano always supported Yukino in her childhood as Yukino felt useless to her family and would always be scolded by her parents. However, one day, a group of Zeref's followers attacked her family. Her parents were killed and Sorano was captured. Her sister just barely managed to survive the attack. After her capture by a Zeref-worshipping cult, Sorano ended up being one of the many slaves who was used to construct the Tower of Heaven, along with several other members of the Oración Seis, all of whom were children at the time. Sorano witnessed Erza Scarlet's attempted revolt and at that time she made her prayer that she would be able to fade into the sky as an angel. Later, she was recruited by Brain and left the island to join the Oración Seis, along with Midnight, Hoteye, Cobra and Racer. Her prayer to be an angel would serve as a link to Brain, and was used to contain his alternate personality: Zero; and is one of the six prayers for which the Oración Seis is named for. Sorano eventually became a Celestial Spirit Mage and often wiped out other Celestial Spirit Mages to take their keys for herself, thereby increasing her power; one such case was the killing of Blue Pegasus' Karen Lilica, after which Sorano took her keys, most notably the key to Aries. Relationship Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Inside the underground crypt, Natsu and the others are found by Dan and Coco who are also in search for the location of the clock part. Dan and Natsu start to battle while Lucy and the others look for the clock part while Coco pursues them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 The impact from Natsu's attack activates a hidden device that reveales the clock part that they were looking for and the team rejoices about the completion of their misson.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 Suddenly, the area starts caving in as Byro Cracy arrives on Kanaloa.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Natsu, Lucy and Romeo engage in combat with Byro. However, due to Byro's Nullification Magic, Natsu and his comrade are in a tight position. Suddenly the other Fairy Tail members arrive with their clock parts. Before anything else can happen though, the clock pieces start glowing brighter and come together, letting out a horribly loud gong sound. Meanwhile, Natsu smells something, and looks up just as a familiar dark guild appears: the new Oración Seis, consisting of Angel, Midnight, Cobra, Racer, Erigor and Jackpot.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 References Navigation Category:Dangel Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help